In order to increase riding comfort, to provide additional gripping positions, and to increase the riding performance of the rider of the bicycle, additional handlebar grips are nowadays mounted on the right-hand and left-hand ends of the bicycle handlebar. Said additional handlebar grips are usually referred to as “bar ends”. The additional handlebar grips known from the prior art are therefore positioned and fastened after the two handlebar grips that are fixed to each of the outer ends of the handlebar. In this case, it is conventional to mount the known additional handlebar grips by means of clamps or by internal clamping in the tubular handlebar.